


Secret Love

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Healy is know as lead singer of The 1975 with gorgeous hair and a beautiful girlfriend Gemma. Really though its all a façade. Really he is seeing the bands drummer. See what happens when the band goes on tour and Gemma can't keep going along with the lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone reading this. My name is Matty. I believe most of you know me for my work in my band The 1975. I'm in a 'relationship' with Gemma Janes. Gemma and I have been friends for a while and she agreed to fake date me. If you don't understand what's going on read the bloody hell description. If you still don't get it I'll spell it out for you. I-A-M-D-A-T-E-I-N-G-G-E-O-R-G-E. 

We have been together for a year now and it's great. Well beside the whole not telling the public thing. Thats really the only hard thing about all of this. We can't go on a proper date or just fucking hold hands. 

We decided not to tell fans and what not because I felt they wouldn't take our music seriously.I mean most of our fans just care about me and my damn hair. I don't even see the big deal with my hair. It's just hair people.

Anyways i felt the need to properly introduce myself and give you the full understanding of whats going on here. So yeah..... and you're lucky I'm letting you see whats going on in my life. So grab a bottle of red wine or tequila and read about how my life was perfect and then it all went down to flames.


	2. Fights

Right now we are waiting backstage. It was our first performance kicking off the tour. We get a week after this and then we are off to the next place. I told Gemma we will talk tomorrow cause I'm going to either be too tired to talk after the show or really drunk. 

George was sitting in a huge chair while Adam and Ross were drinking some beer. I went to the table they had full of snacks and alcohol. I poured a shot of tequila and a had drank it then poured a couple more. 

"You should take it easy Matty" Adam said standing next to me and grabbing a cookie. I gave him a "Shut the hell up" look and walked away. I was feeling pretty buzzed right now so I went to sit on George. I was nuzzling my head in to the crook of his neck and moving my hands to his crouch.

"Matty stop it. We talked about this" he said. Every once in awhile (everyday) I would get really drunk or really high causing me to be all touchy with George. It really my fault. Everyone gets like that when their drunk. Right?

"Come on George" I said. "I'm all yours"

"I know your mine, but you're the one who doesn't want to tell people about us" he said. I immediately pulled away from him to look straight at him. 

"You can't possibly want us out in the public do you?" I said. George looked the other direction and nodded his head no.

"I really don't want to talk about it Matthew" he lifted me off of him and put me back in the chair. "I'd rather talk to you when you're sober" he said pulling his pants up and then walking away. I stood up right away and followed him. 

"No! Let's talk now George!" I said pushing past Ross, Adam, and John. "You brought it up so let's talk!"

He stopped storming off causing me come to a halt. "We are not talking right now Matthew!! You are drunk like always and we have to play a show in a couple of minutes! So I don't want to fucking talk about us!!" I flinch at every word cause he kept raising his voice. 

"George.." 

"No! Just leave me alone" he then walked down the hallway and soon turned around the corner. I went back to to table pouring more shots. The guys didn't question me or anything. Most likely cause we always fight. Sometimes I'll wake up in the morning not even remembering the argument till George yells at me again. Now wasn't the time to think though we have a fucking show to do. The guys started to get on stage so I grabbed my bottle of red wine and walked on stage hearing them shouting my name.


	3. Every One Knows

I woke up in bed to instantly regret opening my eyes. The sun was coming through the window and it was very bright. 

"George close the curtain" I said. I go no respond so I opened my eyes to see he wasn't in bed. I got out of bed to see I had fallen asleep in my pants. I walked out of the room to see George in the kitchen. I can just see his back cause he was facing the counter. "Hey" I mumbled. 

"Morning. Here I was about to take this to you"he handed me a bottle of water and Advil. I mumbled thanks and went to sit on the table. There was a NME magazine sitting there so I read the cover seeing what was happening in the music world. "Flip it to page 10" George said from the kitchen. I flipped it to the page shocked as soon as I saw it. "Read it out loud!" 

"Is Matty Healy cheating on his long term girlfriend, Gemma Janes, with the bands drummer" I read out flabbergasted. "Last night at the well known bands concert, lead singer of The 1975 was getting really touchy with the drummer, George Daniels. Matty sang several songs looking straight at George. At one point the flawless hair lead singer sat on the 6'5 drummers lap while he was playing. We even got the two sharing a good snogging after the concert behind the venue. The main question is where is Gemma Janes at and does she know about this little affair" The bloody hell people did have picture on the side. It was of me up against the wall and George was in front of me kissing me. Lets just say there was no way of making up a lie about the picture. 

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I yelled at him while he was watching me from the doorway. 

"First off I didn't do anything Matty.I was standing in front of you having a smoke and then you pulled me in. Second off you were drunk out of your mind! Do you even remember anything from last night?" He said.

"All I remember is us getting into an agreement which you now won" 

"You're not going to try to make up a lie?"he asked questionably.

"What can I possibly say to the world George?" I said to him.

"Say you were shit faced drunk" 

"No! That's fucking embarrassing. Oh I snogged my best mate because I was super drunk. Oh by the way I was drunk during our performance" I said the last part sarcastically and George just rolled his eyes. 

"You can be a prick sometimes you know that" 

"Yeah but I'm your prick. Now you can do what ever you want to me in public now" I said smirking. 

"Alright. Go get dressed and what not so I can do just that" George said getting my water bottle, but not before giving me a quick kiss.


	4. Shopping

I finished getting dressed and we head out. We were both just wearing our lazy clothes that we normally wear when we have to record for a whole day. I didn't even bother combing my hair. I tend to play with it when I'm nervous. 

So right now we are in the car heading to a little shopping center. George was driving while I was sitting with both my legs up in the other seat playing with my hair. I was worried if the media will hate us once they know that we're together. I'm just really worried that we will lose a shit load of fans. 

"Stop worrying Matthew" was all George said and I stopped thinking and just looked at him. When ever he did this, I always just end up staring at him. I just took ever detail of his profile. I feel like ever day he gets more and more handsome. Now I see why fans were so obsessed with him. 

We soon got to the little area that had some indie shops. We both got out and started walking since we parked a little further. I just kept my arms to my side like I normally do. We barely took like 10 steps and three girls ran to us asking for our autograph and some pictures. We gladly did and we kept walking. Soon though George slid his hand into mine. I felt it and I just looked down at our hands. It was so weird how his hand fit perfectly into mine. If he really felt like it his hand can probably swallow mine. 

"You ok?" George asked. I looked up to see him staring down at me. 

"Yeah it's just something I'm going to have to get use to" I said back. This was our first time ever holding hands. We never did public things before so this felt all so strange, but it somewhat felt good. We finally reach this shop that was meant for girls, but I always shopped here anyway. George opened the door for me, but before I went inside, I saw a paparazzi following us. 

"Hey Matty. Hey George" said the owner, Sally. "Do you guys need any help finding anything"

"No thank you. We're just browsing" I went over to a sale rack that seemed to just have button ups. I had started on one side while George went to the other. George was pulling out some black and white ones in my size knowing that I would like them. "Oh! George I found the greatest one ever" I pulled out this button up that had a floral pattern. It somewhat girly but I can probably pull it off. 

"You really think you can pull it off Matty?" George asked raising a eyebrow.

"You don't think I can" I said a little sadly while I held it up against my chest. He was biting his lip looking me up and down. 

"Yeah. You can pull off anything" he said as soon as he was really close to me. He grabbed the shirt from me and we went to check out. We head next door afterwards cause George wanted to get a smoothie. Right when we walked out of the shop, my phone went off. I looked to see it was Gemma. I showed it to George and just went over to the side to answer it.

"Hey. What's going on?" I said. 

"I need to know if you guys want to go public or not cause your publicist keeps calling me asking what you want" she said getting to the point.

I turned around to see George siting on the floor smoking a cig. "I uh... I think it would be best if we do" I said as George looked at me. 

"Ok. I'm really happy for you guys. I know how much George loves you. He must be happy that he can finally show it to the world" Gemma said.

"Thanks Gem. It means a lot coming from you. Now you can date who ever you want"

She laughed at the fact I said that. I knew she was dating this one guy this whole time. I didn't really mind considering the fact that I was dating George the whole time. "I better let you go Matty. I saw on Twitter that you and George are out shopping"

"Alright talk to you latter" i hung up just as George put out his cigarette. 

"What happened?" he asked as he stood up. 

"Nothing. Just Gemma asking if we wanted to go public" 

"So..." he asked after taking at sip of the cold beverage. 

"I told her that I want to date you in public" I said playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Really" George said happily. I nodded my head while bitting my lip. "Good! I've been wanting to do this all day" He started to lean down and I stood on my toes to meet him half way. 

As soon as our lips touched I still felt the electricity that always ran through my body when he touches me. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and moaned. I wrapped my left arm on the back of his neck and the other rested on his shoulder. I tilted my head making the kiss deeper. I felt his free hand that was resting on my waist move down to my ass. I pulled away a little shocked that we just snogged on a sidewalk where people walk by. We stood in the same spot staring at each other. Slowly George lifted the smoothie and took a sip from the thick straw. I laughed how he just had to have a drink. 

"What? I get thirst after we have a snog" He said as I moved my arms back to my side. 

"Its probably cause i leave you wanting more" I said as we started walking again. 

"Maybe. I always end up getting more even better I get to go all the way" George said. 

"No! We are not have public sex. At least not till... next week" 

"Come on! There's a alley right there" George said pointing at the large alleyway.

"No George!" I said removing his hand from my ass. I started walking leaving George behind, but I stop and turn around once i hear a huge Splat. I turn to see that George threw his smoothie on the floor."Why the hell did you do tha.." I was stopped by George running to me and smashing his lips against mine. He lifted me up and i instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. Let's just say that George won the fight.


	5. I think I'm Falling For You

Its been two days since George and I have been publicly dating. A lot of people have been asking for interviews, but we declined. We didn't feel like talking about it just yet. So instead we just sent Ross and Adam. George and I have been going on more dates which I love. Sadly we don't have a date today cause we have a concert. 

We arrived at the time we had to and of course there was ton of girls waiting to get in. George and I got off last holding hands as we went in. We did sound check and then waited backstage till it was showtime. 

"No drinking?" Adam said to me shocked. 

"Naw just going to have my bottle red wine tonight" I said as I went and rested my head in George's lap. George's hand instantly went into my hair playing with it a bit. Adam smiled at us and then walked out. 

"Is there a reason why you aren't drinking tonight?" George asked softly. 

"Cause I have something special planed tomorrow" I said looking up at him. 

"Oh interesting" he said. I leaned up and kissed him just as Ross came in telling us it was time. I got up and grabbed one of the black button ups George bought me and my bottle of wine. George stood by the entrance for me so once I was ready I ran towards him causing him to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

Towards the End of the Show  
"Alright. How you doing guys?" I said as I got on top of the box upfront. "This next song is dedicated to...." I said pointing my hand out as girls threw their hands up wanting me to pick them. "You" I said turning and pointing at George. 

George smiled and they started playing Falling For You. The whole time I was singing to George and during the chorus he sang back to me. Once it was over we played the ending beat we always played at the end of the show. George came out to give his drumsticks away then came and kissed me. That made all the fans cheer and I knew people were taking pictures.


	6. Date

Today I'm planning to take George on a date. I'm not going to tell him anything though. I want to keep it a surprise. So right now I have George blindfolded and I'm leading him carefully to the area. 

"Alright. Here we are"i said removing the blindfold. 

"Babe no way!" He said. I had gotten a boat where we can smoke and have champagne and what not. I knew he always wanted to go on a boat so I thought it was perfect for a date. 

"This isn't the whole date but you are going to have to wait for the rest" I said as we got on. On the way to the second surprise George rolled a joint so we were smoking. He was leaning back as I was sitting next to him. I grabbed my phone and took his picture. I then posted it. I commented On a date with G. Within minutes fans were asking for us to adopt them or a invitation to the wedding. 

I put my phone in my pocket and just leaned my head on George shoulder watching the view. George kept putting the joint to my lips letting me take a hit. He then kissed to top of my hair. Then saying in it, "I love you Cat" using the nickname he gave me. 

"I love you too Georgie" I said looking at him. He smiled then kissed me. 

Soon we got to the second part of the date. I had set up a little picnic dinner on the beach. We went and sat down on the blanket as George opened the basket. 

"You packed all my favorites" he said pulling it all out. 

"Of course. Now you got all your favorite things in front you" I said. 

"Yeah but your always going be my most favorite" he said. I smiled he leaned over and kissed me.

I took another picture as he was messing with the sand. Then he took a picture of us. We talked about the tour coming up as well as the trip we planned on seeing our families.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to do a interview?" George asked.

"I just want to enjoy this...free time right now. If we do a interview everyone is going to talk bout us and not the bloody tour coming up" I said.

"Alright. I just thought that you still didn't want to go public" George said.

"Never. I'm never going to his us. I'm already talking about you on social media" I said as I went and hug him. 

 

"Yeah cause you have something to brag about" he said. 

"Yeah something sexy and all mine" I said as I was kissing his neck. 

"Yeah and I have a wonderful and gorgeous guy so its a win win situation" he said.

I laughed and soon we were laying back staring at the sky. I had my head on his chest and our hands were interlocked in between us. 

"Never leave me George" I whispered.

"I've been with you through every thing. The greatest and worst times of your life. I've held you through everything. Now I'm never letting go" he said.

I knew his words were true. He was there when I gotten hooked to coke and he held me when I went through withdraws. He helped me get back on track. I knew we were always going to be together. Dating or not we are best friends.


	7. Interview

I woke with George spooning me like usual. I sat up and stretch then looked at George to see he was awake. 

"Hey" He said softly. 

"Hey. I'm going to start getting ready" I said as I got up and got in the shower. We decided to just do a interview so yeah. They're just going to ask about me and George nothing about tour. It really bugs me how people can be like that. I got out of shower but left the water on for George. 

I was getting dressed while he got in. I wore my usual all black outfit. I went to the kitchen to make some toast. When the toast piped up George came in. He wore a white shirt with black ripped jeans.

"Hey we got to go we're going to be late" he said. I left the toast and we headed out. 

We were late by a minute so it's ok. We sat in the seats they had set up and the camera pointing at us. I'm guessing the interview was off to the side. The gave us some coffee which I gladly took. 

"Ok. We printed out some questions people sent in for you to answer" this guy said handing us a large amount of papers. 

"Alright thanks" I said. The guy counted of screen telling us when to go.

"Hi I am Matty"

"And I'm George"

"And we are from The 1975" We said introducing ourself. "Today we are going to answer some of your questions. George you want to start?"

"Um.. Sally from London asks, Are you guys touring mostly in Uk or America?" 

"Um.. Well we are touring everywhere really. We are definitely going to go to London" I responded. "Next one is from Zach in California. Can you guys please make a documentary?" I said.

"I told we should do that!" George yelled pointing at me. I laughed cause I knew he was right when he first requested it.

"I know. For sure we are now" I said. "Next question"

"This is from Leah, Matty what songs are about George and why?" He looked at me and gave a look. He doesn't know the answer at all. 

"Well obviously falling for you is for him. When I sing when the smoke is in your eyes you look so alive is based on one day when he was smoking he looked flawless with the smoke in his eye. Also when I sing I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your neck, that's another lyrics. I can't really list all the songs and why, but I'm going to give it to you any way. Sex, Talk!, Settle Down, She Way Out, Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You, Anobrain, You, And So Far. Just look up the lyrics" I said. 

"Wow! All our songs pretty much about us" George said a little shocked. 

"Yeah of course. You mean the world to me Georgie" I said resting my hand on his thigh. 

"And you mean the world to me Cat" he said then giving me a quick kiss. We answered a few more questions about tour and there wasn't that many questions about us.

"Stacy asks have you guys gone to see Jesse in the hospital?" George asked.

"Sadly no. We have not had time to go see him. I have talked to Zach and I can't say what's happening now, but I can say that Jesse is a wonderful guy. He told me when we were on tour, Dude what's wrong? I know something is wrong. The fans might not tell but I do. At that time me and George started going out and it bugged me a little bit about hiding it, but I didn't want to tell people yet. So I told Jesse everything. He was the first person to ever know about us. So he then said, Matty I hid a lot of my personal life too. It's part of being famous. You can't share your huge secret. They're just going to stab you in the back. Then Jesse paused cause the door opened to the bus and Zach walked by grabbing something from his bunk. And Jesse was looking at Zach and said, Some day I'm going to tell people my biggest darkest secret and by then I won't give a fuck about what people say. And Zach smiled at him as he said that and I knew they had to be together. Besides all that Jesse made me realize that it's not wrong to love someone who's the same gender as you. Love is love. That's why every time I see Jesse I say Thank you" 

We answer one more question and then we headed out. We went back home and ate some food and smoked for a while. Then we went to bed wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Birthday

George pushed me against the front door kissing me roughly. We just got back from getting dinner at this restraunt down the street. 

George finally opened the door while kissing me. He lifted me and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed all the way to our bedroom. He laid me on the bed and he took off his shirt. 

He climbed on top of me and kissed me passionly instead of a rough kiss like before. 

He slowly and teasingly started unbuttoning my shirt. While he was doing that I was rubbing my hands over his chest. 

Once he was done doing that he threw my black shirt in a random direction. I took off my pants and he did the same. I was fully naked cause come on.. I don't wear underwear.

We kept kissing and then he move his hand down. He grabbed my dick and started jerking me off. 

I started moaning into his mouth as we kept kissing. He suddenly stopped making me whine into his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned over to the drawer. 

I knew he was getting the lube so he can prepare me for him. He put some on his finger and but moved his hand down again. He pressed his finger in and I moaned. 

He thrusted that finger for a while till he added a second and soon a third. I moan and withered under him because come on. Have you seen the man's hands. They are like fucking heaven. 

Then he pulled them out and he lean forward kissing. I can feel his dick hard against my thigh so I moved my hand down. I just stroked him with a finger and he was pretty content with that. 

"Do it already" I said as I stopped kissing him. 

"Do what Matthew?" George asked. 

"You know what I'm talking about" 

"Say it" he said as kissed my throat leaving a hickey. 

"Fuck me George" I said. More like moan. 

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me with the look that said "god you're so hot".

"The pleasure is all mine" he said and thrusted into me. I moan and groaned at the same time. It hurt slightly cause his size, but still felt so damn good. 

He thrusted into me and I hooked my legs on his waist. He leaned down kissing my neck again for sure giving me even more hickeys. 

"Oh George" I moaned into his ear. Normally I try to be quiet in bed, but I remember him tell me it was actually a huge turn on. So I kept moaning and saying dirty things in his ear. 

"God. I love you, Matty" he said.

"I love you too" I said back. He kissed me and after a few more thrusts we both came. 

George laid down next to me and I immediately cuddled into him. George wrapped his arms around me and then pulled back to look at the bedside table we have. 

He then wrapped his arms back around me and whispered,"Happy Birthday babe" 

"Thanks George. Might be the best present I have ever been given" I said into his chest. 

"I think its your second" George said.   
"Why do you say that?" I asked sitting up. 

"Cause I think the present I'm about to give you" I tilted my head confused. "Will you marry me Matthew Healy?" 

"What?" I asked shocked. 

"I completely understand why you will say no cause its early in our relationship and I don't even have a ri-"

"Yes" I said stopping George ramble. 

Now it was George's turn to say what.

"Yes. I'll marry you George. I don't need no ring just you" I said.

I kissed him and he happily kissed back. "I love you George Daniel"

"I love you too Matthew Healy Daniel" George said kissing my forehead. 

"I like the ring to that" I said smiling.   
"Yeah it does sound good" he said. "Now go to sleep I still have plans in the morning for your birthday" 

"Ooo fun" I said. George and I cuddled and I feel asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Fashion Week

It's been a week since my birthday and everything has been good. The morning of my birthday, the guys decided to throw me a little party. It wasn't that small though. Lot of people showed up. Bad Suns, Jesse, Zach, and the Rutherford kids, Harry Styles, Alexa Chung, and then Alex Turner and Miles Kane. It was a lot of fun. We got hammered and Alexa invited George and I to fashion week. 

So here I am in our closet trying to find the perfect outfit. Cause come on its fashion week. The fashion critics are going to judge everyone including the one and only Matty Healy.

"Matty just put something on. We're going to be late" George said putting his phone in his pocket. He was wearing loose pants and a white t shirt. Finishing the look he had on his leather jacket and some black shoes. 

"But I have to find the perfect outfit Georgie" I said whining a little bit.

"If I pick something out will you wear it?" asked George.

"Maybe if it's super good" he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a white shirts then went to his side of the closet, and grabbed one of his blazers. 

"There. You look great" George said being the supportive fiancé he is.

"No I don't! I'm sure all those bitches on Fashion Police will say my jacket isn't tailor-" I was cut short by his soft lips on mine. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Who gives a shit about those people. I think you look gorgeous Cat. And I'm not saying that cause we're getting married. I'm saying it cause I mean it" he said rubbing my arms in a soothing matter.

"Fine. Let's go then" I said pocketing my phone and heading out to the car. Someone was driving us which is always nice. I hate driving cars and George hated it cause he's so tall so it's uncomfortable driving. George had his arm wrapped around my waist while I leaned my head on his shoulder. 

This is the first time we are going out since the engagement. Of course we told the band and everyone at the party, but not the general public. George had got me a ring even though I told him I didn't need one. It was a silver band with a row of white diamonds and in the center was black diamonds that formed a heart. It was gorgeous,but I knew it was a lot of money. I didn't want him wasting his money on a stupid ring, but Georgie insisted. 

"Hey babe. You ready?" I realized the car stopped meaning we are at the walkway that leads to the building that holds the fashion show. I can already hear all the paparazzi outside. 

"I guess. Just nervous" I said bitting my lip.

"Don't be Cat. I'm right here. I won't let nothing bad happen" I smiled at my flawless fiancé. He kissed me really quickly and opened the door. He held out his hand as soon as he was out. I took it and he helped me off the car. We had to stop a couple of time to take pictures and we posed just holding hands or kissing. We soon walked in and a server came up offering champagne. We took a glass and then Alexa ran over to us. 

"Oh my god! George! Matty! I didn't think you would come!"she yelled.

"We couldn't miss fashion week. I heard they have the most flawless floral prints for spring" I said super excited. 

"Yeah they do. I love the fact when it comes to talking about fashion, you turn all gay boy" she said.

"Haha so funny Alexa. Can we please sit down? I need a break from all the cameras" I said. She said sure and took us to the front row. We sat and waited a while till the models started walking the catwalk. We clapped at the end when all the models and designers all go down the runway. We walked out and bumped into Kelly Osborne. 

"Oh my god! I'm a huge fan of 1975" she said.

"Oh thanks Kelly. That means so much since your dad is like my idol" I said to her.

"Literally you are my idol. I give you so much props for coming out gay. You're such a huge sex symbol" she said.

"I didn't really think I was a sex symbol. Oh, George. You know Kelly Osborne right?" I said turning to him.

"Yeah. I don't live under a rock Mathew" he said in a smart ass kind of way.

"Of course I do. You live with me for gods sake" I said running a hand through my hair. 

"Oh my god!" Kelly yelled. I instantly froze and looked at her scared.

"What?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand that was still on my head and pointed at it. "You guys are engaged! When did he propose?" I look to see it was my left hand and she was pointing at the engagement ring. 

"Oh um. He proposed a little after midnight on my birthday" I said.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys" she said hugging us. "You have to invite me to the wedding" 

"Of course. First celebrity on the list" I said. We talked a little bit long and soon George and I headed home. We didn't even bother changing cause of how tired we were. We just got in bed and cuddled. Before drifting to sleep I heard George say something.

"I can't wait to get married. So I call you mine forever, Mathew Timothy Healy Daniel"


	10. Jealousy

I woke up with George's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and just looked at him. I normally wake up before him and I just watch him sleep. God that sounded creepy. 

Anyway I was looking at him and I couldn't believe I had him all to myself. I found my self looking at his chest and abs. I ran my hand against the soft skin on his stomach. 

"What's wrong babe?" I looked up to see George woke up. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry for waking you darling" I said and kissed him. He hummed into it and rolled me on my back so he was on top of me. "We got to get ready. We got to go film" I said once I pulled out of the kiss. 

"Fine" he sighed. I kissed his cheek and I got in the shower. We had finally came up with a concept for Robbers so we are going to start filming today. 

Soon we were both ready and heading out the door, hand in hand. We got to the house that was some what in the middle of no where. We saw the van we will film in and the rest of the crew outside. 

"Hello gentlemen" I said as we got out the car. 

"Hey Matt. Ready to film?" Ross said. I nodded my head so ready to get all this over with. 

"Sure. Oh Matt, this is your costar Chelsea" he said as a tall blond waved at me. I waved back but went back to talking to Ross.

"Where are we filming first??" 

"Um.. The director wanted to film all the sences in the house first" Ross said. We went into the house to see all the camera's. 

"So um majority of the scenes today are going to be of Matty and Chelsea. If you guys want to watch you can" the director said. 

I noticed a karaoke machine so I decided to sing into the mic to our song. Of course not before smoking a spliff. Chelsea and I started kissing. Then she pretended to give me a blow job and I just went with it. 

We did a couple more scenes and then we were going to do scenes outside by the empty pool. The guys and I were missing around like when we were tennagers. 

Then Chelsea kissed me and gave me the fake acid. I laid my head our her lap like the script said. Then it was wrap. 

I hugged Chelsea and told her I'll see her in a few days. I pulled out the hug and couldn't find George. Then I saw him heading to the car.

"George!" I ran to catch up with him. "Where you going?" 

"I'm going home" he said still walking. 

"What? Don't you want to hang out here for awhile?" I asked.

"No you can stay here with Chelsea" he said.

"I don't want to stay here with her. I want you to stay" 

"No!" He yelled and I jumped not expecting him it. "You can stay here with Chelsea! You guys can kiss and she give you a real blow job cause I know you want one!" 

"I don't want want to kiss her or get a blowjob from her. If I wanted one I would go to you!" I said starting to yell too. 

"That's a fucking lie! I mean look at her! She's your type Matthew! Just go fucking be with her!" 

"Knock it off George!" I said shoving him. "Stop being so fucking jealous!" I said shoving him again.

"I'm not fucking jealous! I just know you too well! Tell did you get turned on when she was pretending to go down on you?!" 

"No! Not at all George!" 

"That's fucking false! You were semi hard the rest of the time!" He yelled. He turned around and just sighed frustrated. 

I just let him calm down. "I don't know if this is going to work Matt" 

"What? Are you really going to end things just because of you getting jealous" 

"No its just maybe we need a break. I mean how am I going to know you will cheat on me once we're married?" 

"That's not me though! You know that! I would never do that to you! George don't do this" I said pulling him closer so I can kiss him, but George just turned his head away from me. 

"Just for a few days just to clear my head" he said. I just nodded my head. He kissed me then left. I walked by the pool running my fingers through my hair. Guess I'm staying with Adam and Ross for a while.


	11. Making Up

Its been two days since I've seen George. I stayed with Adam and Ross for just a day till they said we just need to make up. 

I went home yesterday and he wasn't home. I have no idea where he is. I just really hope he's OK. 

Bloody hell!! Now I'm worried again. What if he's dead? God I'm such a bad fiancé. I need a fucking distraction.

I went downstairs to find something to eat, but found nothing. It started getting a little cold so I went to our room to find a shirt. I grabbed a random shirt from the floor and realized it was George's. I shrugged my shoulders pretty sure he wouldn't care.

I went to our living room and opened a window. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes I bought to see I have five left.

"Fuck" I muttered. I lit one and smoked by the window. 

"God I'm bored again" I said talking to myself.

I grabbed my guitar and sat on the window ledge that gives me a view on the street down below. I was playing random stuff, but soon I got a good beat going. So I started adding lyrics.

Well we’re here  
We’re at the common again  
Smoked six of the ten fags that  
I only bought an hour ago

Said well I  
I like the look of your shoes  
I like the way that your face looks when  
I’m arguing with you

I sang remembering how perfectly messy his hair looked when we argued. 

And so when, when we all grow old  
I hope this song will remind you that  
I’m not half as bad as what  
You’ve been told

I knew that George's family knew he was going to make a mistake to be with me. Saying I was a druggie and I'm not a reliable person to be with. Of course George didn't listen to them.

And when I knock  
At one hundred and two  
And I see your pyjamas  
I can’t stop smiling at you

And that’s why we're here  
We’re at the common again  
I’ve been pouring my heart out  
Towards your optimistic grin

I sang picturing his huge grin that's so contagious.

Said well I, I  
I like the cut of your jib  
I like the way that your face looks  
When you’re yapping on about her

But on this shirt  
I found your smell  
And I just sat there for ages  
Contemplating what to do with myself

I started to smell his cologne on the shirt. I miss it so much. I loved smelling it when ever he hugged me.

I called you up  
At one hundred and two  
We just sat there for ages  
Talking about that girl  
What was getting onto you  
You

"Nice song" I jumped and looked up to see George leaning against the wall. "Should leave more often to get you to write good songs" 

"Where have you been!?! I've been worried sick!" I yelled at him.

"I went to visit mum and dad for awhile" he said.

"You could of told me" I said standing up and heading to the kitchen again. 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. When I turn around he was pretty much pressed against him. I looked up so that way I can look him in his eyes. "I missed you Cat" 

"You really could of told me where you were. I really was worried" 

"I'm sorry sorry Matthew. I promise I won't leave again. If I do I'll tell you were I'm going" 

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't say it like that. Don't make me feel like a possessive husband" that cause George to laugh and then he bent down and kissed me.

"I love you" he said against my lips.

"Love you too" I said back and kissing him once again.


	12. Australia

After we made up, we went back to our old ways. It was like we never fought in the first place. 

We announced we are getting married and everyone is so happy. We both posted a picture on our social medias.

It was a picture of us in bed. George was kissing my cheek while I was trying to hid behind my hand that showed off the engagement ring. We captioned it November 21 which is the day we decided to get married. 

We would start planning the wedding, but we are back on tour again which sucks. I'm already so tired. Yesterday we got to Australia and played a show a couple hours after we landed. 

Now George and I have to go on a morning show. Which we both don't want to go to. We just wanted to sleep in cause we have another show tonight. 

We got there and they immediately sat us down. They wanted to put make up on us both we both said no. 

Don't really like make up. I only know two people who can pull it off: Jesse Rutherford and Pete Wentz. 

I mean look up them wearig make up. They look fucking flawless. It's just not fair. 

Back to reality though, the camera started rolling. The host asked us the normal questions about touring and recording the album. 

"So you have a happy announcement to make" the host says.

"Yeah. We're getting married" I put my arm around George's shoulder. He rubbed his eyes cause of tiredness and chuckled. 

"No. No. The other one" the host says.

"Oh, the other one. Sorry. We're coming back to Australia in January...to tour...again...and...we're very excited" George pointed at the camera as I slowly said the news.

They played a couple clips then said we were good. We walked out holding hands. Oddly enough the hotel was close by and we didn't mind walking. 

We got stopped by a few fans asking for our autographs, but other then that it was a nice walk. We had small talk about the show later on tonight, but other then that we were quiet. It was a nice silence though. A very blissful quietness. 

We got to the house and immediately went to bed for a nap. We need as much energy as we can get. 

Couple Hours Later

We woke up and started getting ready for the show. I grabbed the floral print button up I got at the shop and my denim jacket. We headed out to the venue and as usual a long line of fans were outside.

George and I got off holding hands walking into the venue, but I stopped him.

"Come on George. Let's sign some stuff. We got time" he nodded and we headed over.

"Oh my god! Matty! George!" All the girls screamed as we walked over. 

"Hey so you guy all ready for the show" I said as I stood looking at them while George wrapped a arm around my waist. 

They all yelled different responds and I chuckled. We went signing stuff like shirts, papers, and other things.

"You and George are like relationship goals" a girl said as I signed her phone case. 

"Oh thanks love. We don't really try. Just being ourselfs" I said handing her back her phone. 

"Hey babe. We have to go do soundcheck" George whispered to me as he rested his hand on my lower back. 

I nodded as I turned to glance at him "Well I hope you enjoy the show love" I said. 

George and I went in and quickly did sound check then we headed backstage. 

"Come on. Let's go have some fun" George whispered in my ear suggestively. 

"No, George. There are boundary's" I said quietly back so Adam and Ross wouldn't hear.

"What happen to the rebellious Matty that I love so much?" 

"Fine" I stood up and so did George. "Hey guys. We'll be right back. We're going to look around. We won't be far" the guys nodded and we headed out the room.

We went down the hall and went into a room. It only had a couple amps and that's it. 

We started kissing and then I pushed him against the wall. We kept making out while I undid his pants. I broke the kiss and got down on my knees. 

I slowly started blowing him as he rested his hand in my hair. I started humming around him causing him to quietly moan and pull my hair a bit.

Then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. The fucking door opened.

"Oh my god I'm sorry" I put the back of my hand on my mouth and turned to see it was Hann. "I didn't mean to walk in on-"

"Hey are they in th- what the hell! Come on guys! It's bloody hell showtime. Come on babe" Ross said grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him away. 

Thankfully they closed the door behind them. "Why didn't you lock the door?" I asked looking up at George. 

"There was no lock on it" he said pulling his pants up. 

"You don't want me to finish you off?" I asked.

"Naw. Them walking in on you giving me head turned me off" he pulled me up and kissed me. "Thank you though" he mumbled against my lips. 

"Anything for my future husband" I said kissing him again. 

"Come on we got fans waiting for us" he said.

"Wish we could just go home and fuck" I said as we walked out of the room.

"Definitely don't want to have sex on the tour bus" George said as we we were about to go on stage. 

"Never. That was embarrassing enough" I said.

"Yeah tell that to Adam. I think he's scared for life" Ross said as Adam was a little far back messing around with his guitar.

"Well it be fair if we walked in on you two?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up" Ross said as we went on stage to the screaming fans.


	13. Is There Someone Who Can Watch You

We were all on the tour bus right now. Ross and Hann were playing the game while George and I were eating some chips. We thankfully didn't talk about the incident at the venue. We are heading to the airport. We are going to America right now. More specifically Boston. 

We got there in 15 minutes and we got on. I put my phone on airplane mode and got on. Of course George and I seats next to each other. "Here. I got our bags. You sit down you look tired" George said. I nodded my head and sat down. I took a picture of George so I can post it later. 

He soon sat down and rested my head on his shoulder. "You OK Cat? I feel like you've been off since we got off the tour bus."

"I'm fine babe" I said. "Excuse me" I said to the flight attendant. "Can I get some hard liquor? Don't care what it is" she nodded and went off.

"OK. Matthew, what's wrong? You never drink hard liquor unless something is wrong."

"Nothings wrong. I just feel like something bad is going to happen" George nodded his head and that was the end of the conversation.

AFTER LANDING  
We got off and I put my phone off of airplane mode. My phone exploded with tons of messages. One stood out though. 

Mom: Answer your phone Matthew!! Your brother is on life support!!

"Babe you OK?" I heard George say, but I can barely hear him. I looked up to see nothing, but it was all blurry. I can faintly see them all asking me questions, but I couldn't hear them. I grabbed my bags and started to head to the desk to get tickets back home.

I felt some one grab me. "Don't fucking touch me!! I need to get home!!" I yelled pushing the person. 

"No you don't Matty. You need to calm down. Shhh. It's OK. Come on let's go to the hotel and you can tell me what's wrong" I instantly knew it was George. I nodded my head and we walked out to a cab. I just started crying as soon as we got in. George held me tightly as I cried in his chest. 

As soon as we got to the hotel, I went into the bathroom with my phone. I dialed Mom's number so I can know what happened.

"Matthew. Oh my. Where are you at?" I can tell that she's been crying. 

"I'm in Boston. You know America. What happened to Louis?" I asked wanting to get the bad news over with.

"He was in a car with a friend and they got hit by a semi-truck.They think he might not make it" she broke down as soon as she said the last sentence and so did I. I pulled the phone away from me and started sobbing. 

"Matty. Baby, what's wrong?" George said opening the door and running to me. He grabbed the phone from me and put it to his ear.

"Ms Healy?......Oh my god.....yeah....we we'll catch a flight right after the show tonight. Alright. Bye"

"Baby come here" I went to him and sobbed into his chest again. He was saying sweet nothings into my hair and I can feel a few of his tears falling on me.

"Come on we got a show" I said standing up and smiling. 

THE CONCERT  
Majority of the time I just sat on the stage floor. I just didn't want to do this. I cried and just wanted to die. If Louis dies I die. I was always there for him and he was there for me. Sure I have George, but still. At the end I sat on the floor sobbing again. I felt someone lift me up. I knew it was Georgie. The other boys wouldn't dare touch me when I'm like this. As soon as we got off stage I told George to get a cab. Luckily we got a flight home. I need to get to Louis before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the video where George picks up Matty. https://vine.co/v/Or5r7UqrLg7


End file.
